Ad Astra
by basket-of-posies
Summary: I need ya ta do somethin'. What? Meet my family. Well, Danny wasn't expecting that... DannyFlack Ad Astra means To the Stars in Latin
1. How it Started

"I need ya ta do somethin'..."

"What?"

"Meet my family."

Why don't we rewind a bit to where this started?

It was a cold day in the middle of February, it was actually Valentine's Day, but neither Danny nor Don were feeling Cupid's grace. They were at a cafe (bars were getting old for them) near Danny's apartment complex, just... hanging out.

Outside, it was snowing, it wasn't a storm or anything, it was just snowing... big, white snowflakes, that were actually shaped and looked like the snowflakes Don used to make out of paper as a kid. Inside, it was a nice setting -- warm and inviting. There were some hearts on the counter and sparse decorations, just enough to be festive but not enough to make you want to barf.

Don and Danny were sitting in a booth, a window to the side of them and a door behind Danny's seat. Danny was sipping on a hot latte while Don had a black coffee (which Danny had made a disgusted face at when he ordered it). There was a comfortable silence between the two, a few casual words would be exchanged every now and then, but otherwise, they would just enjoy each other's company.

The scene outside was picture-worthy, Danny noticed. He had been staring out the window most of the time, Don was staring at Danny at those times. With his phone, Danny took a picture of what he saw outside the window. The bright full moon just fit into the picture, a few stars were visible, the snow was glistening, and the lamp-post seemed almost vintage. What Danny noticed most though was Don's reflection. He looked so at peace, so calm, so happy, it was almost as if he was glowing. The little smile on his face made Danny smile himself. 

"Can I see?" Don asked, sipping his coffee. Danny handed over his phone to him. "Should be on a Christmas card," Don murmured and gave the phone back.

"Yeah," Danny said with a soft chuckle, "It's nice, huh?"

"Yeah," Don agreed. They fell back into a comfortable silence. Danny had set that picture as his background and each chance he got, he'd check his phone just to see it.

For a while, they sat there, sometimes quiet, other times deep in conversation. Before they knew it, it was 11 and the owner was about to close up.

They headed out and stood near the (almost vintage) lamp-post side by side. The snow still hadn't stopped, there was a good 3-4 inches on the ground by now, but surprisingly neither of them were cold.

"So, I guess I'm gunna head home," Don stated, slipping his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, me too. Gunna walk?" Danny replied, knowing Don's place was only a 10-15 minute walk.

Don nodded, "Yea, I think. It's not that cold."

Danny leaned against the lamp-post and nodded as well. "Yeah," He licked his lower lip out of habit.

Don noticed the action and before he could think about anything, his lips were on Danny's, and to his surprise, Danny was kissing back. 

When Don pulled away, he noticed they had moved closer, his hands were on Danny's hips and Danny's hands were gripping his jacket. He could see both their breaths mingle when either breathed out and he couldn't stop himself from kissing Danny again.

This time, Danny's hands traveled up to thread through Don's hair and Don pulled Danny closer, his arms wrapping around the shorter man's waist. The first thing Danny thought was _'This would have made that picture even better'._

The two pulled apart again and chuckled at how both were blushing… Cupid _had _graced them with his presence.


	2. The Conversation

Now, back to the conversation our boys were having...

"I need ya ta do somethin'..."

"What?"

"Meet my family."

Danny stopped eating his burger and stared up at Don, "Huh?"

Don sighed and put his hotdog down on the plate. "Meet my parents and my 4 sisters."

"You have 4 sisters?" Danny asked, taking a bite of his burger.

"Yeah," Don nodded, "We'll talk about this later... at home," He continued to eat his hotdog.

Four hours later, they were _just_ getting home because, apparantly, Danny was very hungry and was trying to _savor_ his food... by eating nice and slow. Then, he was in this very weird shopping spree mood, which was weird because Danny hated shopping unless he was using someone else's money, but today, he was feeling _generous_. Uh huh.

"Danny, sit," Don ordered, pointing toward the couch.

"Ugh, I'm tired Don, I wanna go to bed," Danny whined, stretching his arms over his head.

"Sit."

Danny sat.

"Good Danny," Don teased, "Now, yer gunna meet my family."

"I met yer dad, isn't that enough?"

Don rolled his eyes, "That was _before_ we were a _we_.."

"I thought when I talked about you and me, I said we before now..." 

Don threw a couch cushion at Danny. "Shut up. Yer meeting my dad and my mom and Janie, Laurie, Molly, and Cindy."

"Oh man," Danny groaned, "Are ya sure?"

"I told em about you, they were... surprised, but now they're fine, they wanna meet you."

Danny groaned again and flopped down onto the couch. Don sighed and ran his hand through his short hair. "So yer agreein'?"

"I had a choice?" Danny asked hopefully.

"No."

With a grunt, Danny got up and headed to their bedroom.

"Don't give me that, buddy," Don warned, following him, "I hadda meet _your_ family."

"But... that doesn't count!" Danny whined.

Don rolled his eyes at the lame arguement. As soon as Danny stepped into the bedroom, Don pinned him against the wall. "Yer gunna stop being a baby, yer gunna meet my parents, my sisters, and y'know what? Even my dog. And yer gunna be happy with it, got it?"

"What do _I _get out of it? Except for gettin' to taste this wall?" Danny asked, trying to turn his neck to face Don.

"Yer gettin' to help me get this damn thing off my chest, that's what yer gettin' out of it."

Danny sighed and relaxed under Don's weight, "If it means this much to you..."

"It does," Don confirmed and let go of Danny.

He turned around and ran his hand through Don's hair, "Then I'll meet em and I'll be happy about it. Didn't know you were such a family man, though, Donnie, when did that happen?"

"When my parents called last week and said if they didn't get to have a sit-down with me n' my new boyfriend, they'd come over here with the entire family and embarrass the hell out of me."

"Oh," Danny chuckled, "That sounds like _more_ fun... I wanna see ya get embarrassed."

Don rolled his eyes and stepped away from Danny to head towards the bed. He sat down and started taking off his shoes and socks, Danny stood in front of him with an amused look. "So when is this _meeting_?"

Don murmured something in response and took his shirt off, tossing it somewhere else in the room.

"Huh?"

Slipping off his pants, Don cleared his throat and mumbled it again.

"Don't think this you only in boxers thing is gunna distract me Donnie, _when_?" Danny started undressing as well, but still watching Don intently.

With a sigh, Don fell onto the bed. "Tomorrow... morning, 8."

"_What?_" Danny asked in disbelief and dropped his shirt on the floor. "Tomorrow's _Sunday_, day off, SLEEP DAY."

Don nodded and covered his head with a pillow. "Church."

"_**WHAT?**_"

"We're goin' ta church.. with my family."

Danny was speechless, he really had no clue what to say... he hadn't gone to church since he was... 8, 9?

"Asshole," Danny muttered and nudged Don over so he could climb under the blankets.

"I love you, babe," Don said over-sweetly.

"Shut up."


	3. Time for Church

Sunday morning came and Don was up at 6 while Danny kept sleeping.

Surprisingly, Danny had a good night's sleep, if you took out the random Flack-clan dreams, the priest spraying holy water on him and it burning, waking up every hour, and Don waking him up when he climbed out of bed... otherwise it was great!

At 6:30, Danny had _just_ fallen back asleep when Don started nudging him. With a groan, Danny turned around and hid under the comforter.

"C'mon, Danny, it's gunna take ya like half an hour for you to get dressed, 20 minutes to eat, it's a 20 minute drive _without _traffic, and church starts at 8," Don informed him, getting Danny's clothes out while talking.

Danny mumbled something back in response and just buried himself deeper in his cocoon of blankets.

"_Danny_."

"We're closed right now, come back at 3."

"_**Danny**_."

Uh oh, Don was using _that_ tone... Danny sat up with a groan and put his glasses on. 

"Cough, cough, I'm sick..."

Don threw the clothes he had picked out at Danny's head.

"Shower, dress, eat, I'd rather be 20 minutes early than 20 minutes late," Don warned and left the bedroom.

Danny groaned and fell back... maybe he could get a _couple_ of more minutes...

"I DON'T HEAR THE WATER RUNNIN' DANNY!"

Maybe not.

By 7:30, both men were clean, dressed, and fed. Don was heading downstairs to start the car while Danny brushed his teeth--he had 2 minutes, tops, before Don headed back up and dragged him by his ear. Danny didn't need to repeat that this morning... it wasn't his fault the first time, he hadn't _expected_ to fall asleep in the shower...

With a sigh, Danny rinsed his mouth and smiled at himself in the mirror. He turned the light off, then proceeded out of the apartment. A glance to his watch told him he had less than 20 seconds before Don was coming back up.

He ran down the stairs and straight into Don as he exited the lobby.

"I was abouta..."

"I _know_, why d'ya think I was runnin'? My ear still _hurts_," Danny grumbled, following Don to his car.

They climbed in (Don was driving of course) and started on their journey to the church.

"Where _is _this place anyway?"

"You'll see, it's a nice little place, not much people go."

Danny groaned and slouched down in his seat. "Great."

Don chuckled, though it sounded a bit nervous, and patted Danny's thigh, "Don't worry, they'll love ya."

"They better," Danny muttered, lacing his fingers through Don's, "And this priest better not be some boy-touchin' freak 'cause I don't feel like gettin' molested."

Don shot Danny a weird look and ignored that comment.

The rest of the drive was relatively quiet. Danny had bit his fingernails down to the skin without noticing it and the tips of Don's right hand fingers were numb from being tapped so much... but he wasn't nervous, not at all.

When they arrived at the small, white church, Danny's stomach back-flipped. "Uh, this isn't a good idea..."

Don got out of the car and headed around to open Danny's side. He opened the door and leaned in, "Don't worry, trust me, my family doesn't bite."

Danny stepped out and took a deep breath, "If they do, can I use the priest as a shield?"

Don chuckled and gently squeezed Danny's forearm reassuringly, then closed the car door.

"We're past the point of no return," He murmured and took Danny's hand. 

"Uh, is this a homophobic church?" Danny asked cautiously.

Don shook his head and looked down at him, "The priest's son is gay."

"The priest has a son?"

"We're Lutheran."

"Uh oh, I'm Roman Catholic."

"Don't mention that to my parents," Don joked and stepped past the wide-open, large wooden doors of the church.

Danny chuckled and followed him down the aisles. They sat in the front... all the way in the front... and they were the only ones in that pew. "Uh, where's yer family?"

"They come at 7:59 exactly," Don explained, smiling, "Sort of a tradition."

"Oh," Danny nodded and squeezed Don's hand out of nervousness.

2 minutes later, at 7:59 exactly, Don Flack Sr., his wife, 4 daughters, and 2 son-in-laws walked down the aisle and sat in the same pew as Don and Danny. Now Danny had a Don Flack on either side of him.

The priest started talking shortly after, leaving no room for introductions. Danny was all ready planning ways to escape.

Nearly an hour later, Danny was falling asleep when Don nudged him to get up.

"Huh?" He murmured, rubbing his eyes under his glasses.

"It's over, time ta meet the family," Don said with a teasing smile.

"Oh," Danny nodded, his mind still clouded. He stood up and followed Senior Flack out of the pew and down the aisle; Don kept his hand on Danny's back the entire way.

Outside, half the church members were still standing around; some of them were young girls... ogling at Danny and Don.

Don blushed slightly while Danny winked. All that energy _not_ used during church was coming back to him now and he was feeling a little playful.

"Behave, Danny," Don warned playfully and led the way to where his parents were waiting for them by the car.

"Donnie!" Mrs. Flack (AKA Amanda) smiled and hugged her baby boy. Danny snickered at the greeting, but stopped as soon as Don Sr. stepped in front of him, his hand stretched out for Danny to shake. He shook it firmly and smiled nervously. Don and his mother had disappeared somewhere, leaving Danny alone. That wasn't right.

"So you're... Danny?" Don Sr. asked, "My son's boyfriend?"

Why did it sound so foreign when he said it? Danny groaned inwardly.

"Yea, I am," He smiled widely, "And you're Detective Flack... Senior?"

"You got it," He smiled, "But please, call me Don."

Danny nodded and looked around for any sign of the other Don. "So... this is a nice church."

"Yes, it is," Don's father nodded and agreed. Don and his mother reappeared again, signaling that it was time to go.

"We're having breakfast at our house, Danny," Mrs. Flack informed him and opened the car door, "Hope you like 7-course breakfasts."

Danny chuckled and nodded; he was still nervous.

"All right, Mommy, see ya there, see ya Dad," Don waved as his parents climbed in their car and drove away.

Even with the pelicans in his stomach, Danny snickered at that, "Mommy?"

Don blushed and hit Danny upside the head lightly. "It slipped out, I used to call her that all the time."

They went back to their own car and climbed in.

"Yer dad's nice..." Danny commented, buckling his seat belt. "Thanks to you disappearin', I got to find out by myself."

"My mom pulled me away," Don shrugged, starting the car, "Expect a one-on-one with her, too."

Danny groaned and smacked his forehead, "Great. What about yer sisters?"

"Dunno, maybe, be prepared for anything. They left the twins at home with the babysitter, so really, get ready," Don warned and started driving toward his parents' house.

"Great," Danny sighed, "They're all nice, right?"

"Of course, just prove to 'em yer not gunna hurt me, they'll love ya."

"That sounds easy," Danny muttered.

"It better."


	4. The 7 Course Breakfast

The 7 Course Breakfast

**I. Arrival**

"So... did your mom really mean a _seven _course breakfast?" Danny asked as he and Don walked up the stairs to the Flacks' front door.

Don looked at him and smirked, "Yeah." He opened the door and stepped in before Danny could respond.

"Great," Danny chuckled nervously and followed Don in all the way into the living room, where he was greeted by the _whole_ family.

"Donnie! Why don't you introduce this nice young fellow to us?" Mrs. Flack suggested, a little _over_-enthusiastically.

Danny wanted to faint right there. He looked around the room to take in all the people, 2 women and 2 men on the couch, another woman sitting on the reclining chair, and anoth.. whoa, Flack's twin-sister? Flack had a twin?

**II. Introductions **

"All right, everyone, this is Danny. Danny, this is everyone," Don smiled. "Don't mind'im lookin' so pale, he's sorta nervous."

Danny turned red at that.

"Aw, he's a cutie, Donnie!" Don's twin-seeming sister said.

"_Mine_, Molly, go steal Laurie's husband."

"Hey!" Laurie, one of the 2 girls on the couch, stood. "She can't have Mike."

Mike, the guy next to Laurie stood up, "Okay, okay, I know I'm good-looking, you don't have to fight over me though."

"I got someone who beats ya anyway," Flack grinned. "Just let'im get used to everything."

Danny was slowing inching backward during this whole little discussion but he bumped in something---some_one_. Flack, Sr. Great.

"I see Don and Danny are here," He smiled warmly, a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Are you all scaring Danny?"

"No, Daddy," The other girl on the couch replied, "Molly was just saying that he was a _cutie_."

"Shut up Janie!" Molly squealed, turning red.

"Well you _did_ say it," The girl on the reclining chair piped in.

"Now, now, Cindy, Janie, stop teasing Molly," Mrs. Flack interrupted, "Danny is _quite_ attractive indeed."

Don sniggered at that while Danny turned even redder.

"All right, lemme properly introduce ya," Don said with a smile.

"Danny, Laurie's the brunette sittin' next to Mike, the guy with the black hair, they're married."

"Hey Danny," Laurie greeted, grinning warmly.

"Danny," Mike nodded in acknowledgement.

"Then Janie, the other brunette, and her husband, Rob, Cindy's on the chair thing, and Molly, my almost twin," Don grinned and put his arm around his older almost twin sister.

"Hey," Danny smiled nervously. _Okay, Molly twin, Cindy blonde, Janie shorter brunette with Rob, Laurie taller brunette with Mike, got it_, He reminded himself.

"Aw, he talks cute too!" Molly squealed.

"See, we shoulda been twins," Don smiled, "We think alike _and_ look alike."

Danny nodded, he wasn't sure what to say, so he just stayed glued to Don's side for now.

"Well, come on everyone, breakfast is ready," Don, Sr. announced and led everyone to the dining room.

**III. Breakfast**

Mrs. Flack seriously wasn't kidding, Danny realized after breakfast was done.

There had been 7 courses, literally.

Toast and waffles.

Pancakes and any possible topping for them.

Eggs -- scrambled, sunny-side up, benedict -- everything.

Ham and bacon and sausage.

Cereal and granola bars.  
Yogurt (every flavor out) and every color of the rainbow fruits.

Finally, the drinks themselves were their own course: orange juice, milk, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, pineapple juice, water, coffee, and apple juice.

Everything was on the table, all at one time... their dining was _huge_. Danny was stuck sitting between Don and Molly for over almost an hour and a half, with no escape.

He noticed, though, that this family was a _very_ TV-like family. They talked about everything, laughed, argued -- he thought was he was on the Brady Bunch for a minute.

Of course, everyone was interested in him; he was asked question after question after question. Danny only hoped that he was making a good first impression.

Breakfast was ending now, almost all the food was gone and everyone was stuffed.

Don reached under the table and squeezed Danny's hand. "Yer doin' good," He said softly and smiled. Danny let out a small sigh of relief and smiled back.

"So Danny," Molly said, loud enough for everyone to hear, "How long have you and Donnie been screwin'?"

Danny almost choked on air at that, "What?" He looked at Don to see that he was bright red and looking at his sister in shock.

"Molly!" Don Sr. said in surprise.

"What? You know they have been," She smirked.

"Hey, I wanna know!" Janie said with a grin.

"Me too!" Cindy and Laurie chimed in.

Danny took a sip of his OJ to try to kill time before even _thinking _of answering.

"And is Donnie a top or a bottom?"

Danny spit out his juice when she said that. Luckily, it was all stopped by his napkin.

"Uh, I'm, uh, I don't think... I don't think that's, uh, something to talk about," He stuttered out and cleared his throat.

Don ran his hand through his hair and looked down at the table, his cheeks were burning bright red.

Mike and Rob were snickering behind their hands at his embarrassment, but couldn't help but feel bad for him as well.

"Okay, lemme rephrase that," Laurie said sweetly, "How long have you two been going out?"

"Year n' a half, next month," Danny answered, gripping onto Don's hand under the table.

Cindy stood up in shock, "And we're only meeting you _now_?!"

"This is an outrage!" Molly joined and stood up.

"Yeah!" Janie and Laurie stood up.

"Girls, girls, sit down," Mrs. Flack interrupted, "Why doesn't someone check on Bradley and Winnie?"

"I will," Molly smiled and left the table.

Danny looked around in confusion. Who was Bradley.. and who was Winnie?

"Uh, may I be excused?" Don asked politely, standing up.

"Of course, honey," Mrs. Flack smiled.

Don jetted off to the bathroom as soon as she answered, leaving Danny all alone.

**IV.** **Mom**

After everything was put away, everyone went into the living room to hang out. Mrs. Flack pulled Danny aside, into the den.

"Have a seat, Danny," She said warmly, sitting on the small sofa in the room.

Danny obeyed and sat on the other end.

"So, tell me Danny, how did you and Don meet?"

"Well, uh, Mrs. Flack--"

"Please, call me Mandy," She smiled.

"Oh, okay, well, uh, we work together. I'm a CSI," He explained.

Mandy nodded in approval, "And what's your full name?"

"Uh, Danny Messer."

"Daniel Messer, I'm presuming?"

"Oh, yea, Daniel. Sorry, no one ever calls me that," He shrugged, "I guess I forgot."

Mandy laughed lightly at that, "That's quite all right, I'm sure Donnie forgot his name was Donald."

Danny smiled and nodded, "I'll remind him, if ya want me, too."

"Please," She smirked slightly. "So, what nationality are you, Danny?"

"Italian," He said proudly.

"Oh really? As am I."

Yeah, he had won her over all ready.

**V.** **The Sisters**

After Danny's little talk with Mrs. Flack, he was dragged to the living room by Cindy, while the other guys got to go downstairs and watch a hockey game.

He wasn't really into hockey, anyway.

When he came in, Molly was holding a baby boy and Janie was holding a baby girl.

"Danny, this is Bradley," Molly said, standing up and gently putting Bradley in his arms. He held him tenderly and smiled.

"Hey Bradley."

Bradley just gurgled in response, eliciting a small chuckle from Danny.

"And this is Winnie," Janie smiled. Molly took Bradley back and Janie put Winnie in Danny's hands.

"They're my little babies, 6 months old," Laurie said happily, smiling down at Winnie.

"They're gorgeous," Danny said truthfully, smiling down at Winnie as well.

"Aren't they?" Cindy asked, sitting down on the couch.

Laurie took Winnie from Danny's arms and put her in the playpen, as did Molly with Bradley.

"Now, Danny," Laurie said with a sly smile and pulled him to sit down.

"Yeah?" He asked, sitting down. He noticed that he was sandwiched between the girls, Molly and Cindy were on one side, and Janie and Laurie were on the other. Great.

"Tell us about yourself," Janie said with an innocent smile, "What you do, what you like, how long you can go without sex."

"Uh, I'm a CSI... and I play baseball... and... I don't wanna answer that question," He smiled sweetly.

"Oh come on, we are all ready got Donnie to answer, whaddaya think we were doing when you were talking with Mom?" Cindy rolled her eyes.

Danny sighed and shook his head. "A week, maybe." He couldn't believe that he just said that.

"Well, you got longer than Donnie, he said 2 days," Laurie smirked.

"Do you have any brothers?" Molly asked slyly, looping her arm through Danny's.

Janie and Laurie rolled their eyes.

"Uh, yea, one, Louie..."

"Does he look anything like you?" Cindy asked quickly, leaning on Molly's lap.

"Back off!" Molly stuck her tongue out at her.

Danny chuckled nervously and relaxed, "I don't think he's up for a relationship right now. He's sorta... keepin' it cool for now."

"Damn," Molly pouted and Cindy sighed.

"Grow up," Laurie rolled her eyes. "Back to Danny, how old are you?"

"34," He smirked, "Older than Donnie,' He said proudly.

"That's my age," Janie smiled, "We're all older than Don. Molly's 30, Cindy's 32, and Laurie's 35."

"So he's the baby?" Danny smirked. "How cute."

"That's right, so don't get angry if he acts a little spoiled," Molly rolled her eyes, "Daddy always loved his only son a little too much."

Danny chuckled and relaxed completely. He could so get all the way through this.

**VI.** **The Guys**

After his chat with the girls, Danny went downstairs to the guys.

Don, Mike, and Rob were sitting on a large, slightly old couch, leaning in to watch the last minute of the first quarter of the Ranger - Sabres game.

Danny was about to go back upstairs, since he didn't really like hockey, but one of the stairs creaked and caught Don's attention.

"Danny! C'mon, game's not even half-way done," Don smiled and patted the seat next to him.

Groaning inwardly, Danny went over and sat down. 

"Here ya go," Mike passed him a beer from the small fridge next to the couch.

"Thanks," He opened the beer and drank some.

"So what are ya a fan of, Danny?" Rob asked, looking towards him,.

"Yankees," Danny answered absently.

The other guys chuckled at the answer.

"I meant hockey," Rob clarified.

"Oh, uh, the New York team."

"Islanders, Sabres, Rangers?"

"Uh... the blue ones?"

Mike laughed and patted Danny's back. "Good guess. Rangers. You're officially welcomed."

Danny forced out a laugh and nodded, taking a swig of his beer.

Sometime later (Danny really wasn't sure how long it actually was), Rob, Mike, and Don were standing up, pulling their hair and screaming... at something. Danny wasn't sure of that either.

Over all the excitement, Danny heard Don's phone ring. It was vibrating on the table, so he picked it up.

"Danny," He greeted, plugging his free ear with his finger. "All right, got it Mac, okay." He hung up and stood up. 

"Donnie, hey," He nudged him with his arm, "Mac called, he needs us at a scene."

"Fuck," Don cursed, "They just went into overtime!"

He sighed and calmed down slightly.

"We gotta go guys, nice seeing ya," He smiled.

He, Danny, Rob, and Mike did that little boy hug-handshake thing before Don and Danny left upstairs.

**VII. Departure**

After hugs and kisses good-bye from all the women and a firm handshake from Don Sr., Don and Danny left with promises to keep in touch.

In the car, Don looked at Danny and smiled. "How was it?"

"It was good," Danny smiled, turning to face Don, "I think they liked me."

"They do, sorry bout that hockey thing. I know ya don't like it much."

"Ah, it's okay," Danny shrugged, "I woulda rather stayed with the girls though."

Don rolled his eyes at that, "Great. Don't go all metro on me, Danny."

Danny laughed and took one of Don's hand into his. "I promise I won't."

"Oh and thanks," Don said softly, squeezing Danny's hand.

"For what?"

"For comin' with me," He smiled.

"I'd go with ya to the stars, Donnie," Danny grinned.

Don laughed and ruffled Danny's hair. "Ya damn sap. Don't worry, that's our next trip."

"I can't wait," Danny said softly and kissed Don's knuckle. "I love you."

"I love you too, Danny. More than anything."

Danny smiled and relaxed into the seat, the Flacks liked him, Don loved him, his life was good.

"Oh, by the way, my dad said he wants ta meet yer family now."

Crap.


End file.
